Morir en las manos del diablo
by MichiAt
Summary: Finalmente, Bakura consigue terminar con la existencia del faraón Atem, esperando que con eso pueda calmar el dolor producido por la masacre en Kuruelna.


¿Qué se busca con el sufrimiento?, ¿venganza?, ¿la venganza de quién?

- Espero que estés cómodo, faraón.

Ya no tengo súbditos que me llamen así. Sigo sin creerme que todos hayan sido derrotados en manos de este demente: Bakura. Mahad, Simon, Isis… todos deben estar enfrentando a los dioses en sus juicios en el Más Allá. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos aún? Ver morir a Seth con un hacha en el pecho fue razón suficiente para desear estar junto a mi difunto padre Aknamkanon en el firmamento. Ver caer el reino que edificó con tanta pasión sin que todos mis esfuerzos puedan detenerlo, es peor que sentir en carne viva la ira de Set.

¿Uno?, ¿cinco?, ¿cuántos golpes recibí de parte de Bakura antes de caer de espaldas al suelo? Intenté defenderme, pero ya me encontraba muy débil. No pude derrotarlo con magia, tampoco peleando. ¿Cómo vencer a un demonio así? Capaz de domar a libios, hititas y nubios para ponerlos en contra de Egipto, se aproxima despreocupado y con una sola patada en la cara me lleva a la oscuridad por unos segundos, tardándome en asimilar que me está atando las manos a mis espaldas. Comparado con esto que estoy viviendo, el Reino de las Sombras deja de parecerme un lugar lleno de pesadillas. Abro los ojos y veo la sangre que me ha salido de la boca, aunque creo sentir un poco más bajándome por la nariz.

Padre… No cumplí. Todo tu legado se ha perdido gracias a mis inútiles manos Un halón de cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarme a alzar el cuerpo y quedar de rodillas me saca de la conversación imaginaria con mi padre. Me trago un grito de dolor.

- Ya te hice sentir lo mismo que yo cuando tu maldito padre mató a toda mi familia. Ya te mostré lo que se siente ver muertos a tus mejores amigos y ver el lugar donde viviste feliz por tanto tiempo completamente destruido. Y aún así no conoces el dolor de crecer solo y de llorar sin que nadie te consuele.

- Mi padre no era capaz de hacer eso. – Lo defiendo con mi persistente orgullo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡El corazón de mi padre fue forjado con la regla de Maat!

- ¡No quiero oír habla de tus estúpidos dioses!

Una punzada de dolor en la pierna derecha me sirvió como un rápido recordatorio mental de un golpe que recibí en esa zona con un mazo durante la batalla. Seth había corrido a pelear con mi agresor y ayudarme. Bakura de nuevo blanqueó mi mente, esta vez con el impacto de su rodilla en mi estómago, sacándome todo el aire.

- Solía pasar largos ratos imaginando mi venganza – Él se arrodilló frente a mí, apoyándose sobre su pierna izquierda, hablándome al oído – Imaginé humillarte frente a todos tus súbditos, verte podrir eternamente atado a un coloso, hacerte un ritual de momificación a lo egipcio… sin que estés muerto. Pero ninguno de esos castigos me parece suficiente para compensar todo lo que viví.

Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y sentí un agudo dolor en mi hombro que se estaba intensificando, y no pude reprimir mis gritos. Giré forzadamente el rostro para darme cuenta de que esa sensación era producida por una mordida de Bakura. Aquella tortura finalizó cuando pudo unir sus dientes, cortándome la piel. La sangre se me escurrí por el brazo y el pecho, y también corría por la boca de Bakura , que la escupió junto al pedazo de mi cuerpo.

- También había considerado hacerte mi esclavo. Pero es seguro que eso es más bien un privilegio para ti – Me tomó del mentón -. Tienes un rostro perfecto, hermoso, digno de ser amado. Hubieses sido una buena mascota, sin embargo a mí me pareces repugnante.

Sacó una daga y la estuvo paseando en el espacio entre nuestros rostros, no sé si pretendía asustarme, provocar que lo atacara, o simplemente hacer que el tiempo pasara de una manera más pesada. Por fin se decidió e hizo un largo y delgado corte en mi mejilla izquierda, comenzando en la sien y acabando en la barbilla.

- Sufrí tanto tiempo…

En otra situación hubiese sentido lástima con esas melancólicas palabras, pero no es eso lo que estaba buscando esa criatura diabólica frente a mí. Con un corte más profundo, la daga se enterró en mi cuello lo suficiente para romper la vena que deseaba perforar, provocando la salida acelerada de la sangre. Bakura se paró dejando libre el espacio frente a mí para caer boca abajo en el suelo, sólo podía esperar a que todo acabara. Padre… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir tanta gente hoy?, ¿por qué Maat no puede habitar en el corazón de todos los hombres?

Siento el pesado y musculoso cuerpo de Bakura sentarse en mi espalda y hablarme, aunque no le presto atención a lo que dice. Me quita la corona del reino que llevo en la frente y la contempla un rato antes de lanzarla lejos con rabia mientras seguía hablando y el charco de sangre debajo de mí se hace lo bastante grande para que el rojo líquido me humedezca el rostro. Pronto, el demonio se aburrió y de nueva cuenta se levantó.

Bakura tomó un respiro y gruñe al momento de estar arrodillado frente a mi cuerpo y su puño sobre mi espalda, a la altura del corazón, sujeta la daga que me traspasa por completo. ¿A qué plano pasará mi existencia?

Mientras el faraón exista, podrá haber luz en el mundo que gobierne en la oscuridad que habita en el corazón de los hombres. Discúlpame, papá, no supe usar tus enseñanzas, y por eso le he fallado a todos.

Set: Dios egipcio del trueno y el relámpago.

Maat: Hija de Ra y personificación de la verdad y la justicia.


End file.
